Je t'aime encore
by Pauu-Aya
Summary: SONGFIC - Quand Severus est porté disparu...


Bon...

Première tentative de post... j'y connais rien, j'y comprend rien ! Est-ce que ça va marcher ?

Voilà ma première songfic sur le couple Severus/Harry

Ecrite sur Je t'aime encore de Céline Dion. :)

L'idée m'est venue après avoir entendu la nouvelle chanson à la radio de Patrick Bruel, "Ou es-tu ?" !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Ici l'automne chasse un été de plus,_

_La 4L est morte on a repeint la rue,_

_Élise à deux dents, petit Jean est grand et fort_

_J'apprends la guitare, j'en suis à trois accords._

Harry traîne un regard vide sur l'écran de télé posée devant lui. La photo de son amant apparaît, au centre, son nom et des chiffres écrit en-dessous, comme tous les soirs à 20h.

« - Severus Snape, chimiste renommé, disparu depuis 678 jours. » annonce la voix de la journaliste.

Plus d'un an qu'il était parti, qu'il avait disparu, que leurs enfants grandissaient sans leur deuxième père, qu'Harry dépérissait.

_J'ai trouvé des girolles au marché ce matin_

_J'aimerais vivre à Rome, oh j'aimerais bien,_

_J'ai planté des tulipes, elles tardent à éclore,_

_C'est tout je crois.. Ah oui, je t'aime encore._

Comme chaque mardi soir, il prépare un risotto aux champignons. Son plat préféré. Celui pour lequel il s'extasiait à chaque fois de la capacité du plus jeune à cuisiner alors qu'il était incapable d'aligner trois éléments de potion correctement. Les larmes aux yeux, Harry pose son couteau sur le plan de travail et fixe sa valise, prête, posée sur la table depuis plus de trois mois. Il avait voulu partir, sans lui, juste pour essayer... il n'avait pas réussi.

Trop attaché à leurs souvenirs, à ce qu'ils avaient fait et devaient faire ensemble. Il avait essayé de l'oublier, de ne plus penser à lui, de ne plus l'aimer. Peine perdue.

_Mais où es-tu ?_

_Aussi loin sans même un adresse,_

_Mais que deviens-tu ?_

_L'espoir est ma seule caresse._

Pour la énième fois de la journée, comme à chaque minute, comme à chaque seconde qui passe, ses pensées se dirigent vers l'homme disparu. Aucunes nouvelles, aucune rançon demandée, aucuns signes de vie, pas une idée d'un lieu où il pourrait être.

On lui avait bien dit de passer à autre chose, de ne plus y croire. Mais c'est bien parce qu'il croit à son retour que Harry reste vivant.

_J'ai coupé mes cheveux, enfin dirais-tu._

_Ça m'a fait bizarre, mais j'ai survécu,_

_On m'invite, on me désire,_

_Je danse, je sors,_

_Et quand je danse... je t'aime encore._

Il était allé se faire couper les cheveux il y a quelques jours.

« -Il te le demandait sans cesse Harry, » disait Hermione. Comme si ça allait le faire revenir. C'est parce qu'elle l'avait invité pour l'anniversaire de la petite Rose qu'il avait finalement accepté.

Ce soir-là, il était resté assis sur sa chaise. Souriant tendrement devant la vision de sa famille - presque - réunie et heureuse. Puis un homme s'était approché : cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, un peu plus âgé que lui. Il avait accepté pour une fois de danser. Mais sur la piste, dans les bras d'un autre, c'était le visage de Severus qui s'était imposé à lui.

_Mais où es-tu ?_

_Aussi loin sans même une adresse._

_Mais que deviens-tu ?_

_L'espoir est ma seule caresse._

Seul dans sa cuisine, Harry se laisse aller. Pour une fois, il n'a pas à être fort. Pas d'enfants à consoler. Pas d'amis à rassurer. A genoux, sur le carrelage, la tête entre les mains. Il crie de toute son âme, de tout son cœur, de tout son corps. Jusqu'à ce que sa voix se casse. Et encore après. Et, alors que le temps s'écoule, que son visage se marque de plus en plus de stries humides, Harry se perd peu à peu dans l'oubli, dans un songe où Severus revient, le prend dans ses bras, ne le laisse plus seul.

Allongé comme un enfant perdu, en boule, sur le sol, dans son illusion, Harry continue d'espérer.

_Et je t'aime encore,_

_Comme dans les chansons banale,_

_Et ça me dévore,_

_Et tout le reste m'est égal_

Les jours ont continué à passer, et Harry est resté seul. Seul avec les enfants. Seul avec ses amis. Seul avec ses souvenirs, avec son amour pour un être absent. Et de plus en plus, il plonge dans sa mémoire où Severus est présent. Et de moins en moins, il agit avec le monde.

Et plus les jours passent, plus son amour grandit, plus celui-ci l'emmène loin. Loin des autres. Loin de la réalité. Toujours plus proche de lui.

_De plus en plus fort_

_A chaque souffle, à chaque pas,_

_Et je t'aime encore_

_Et toi tu ne m'entends pas._

« - Papa ? » Le stylo qui jusque-là noircissait une feuille d'une écriture fine et rapprochée se lève avant de tomber sur la table. Harry se passe la main sur les yeux avant de se retourner vers son fils.

« - Ça va faire 3 ans demain. On a compté avec Elise. » annonce son aîné alors qu'un voile de tristesse s'installe sur le regard du père.

« - Je sais bonhomme... Je sais, lui répond une voix lasse.

- Dis papa... Tu l'aimes encore ? Même s'il est plus là ? »

Harry ancre son regard dans celui du garçon.

« - Toujours bonhomme. Un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe si c'est possible. Chaque minute vécue sans lui, chaque mot prononcé sans qu'il ne soit là pour les entendre, chaque inspirations d'un air différent du sien grandit l'amour que je lui porte. »

Une petite voix vient rompre le silence qui s'était installé après la tirade d'Harry.

« - Tu fais quoi ?, demande la petite fille qui vient d'apparaître dans l'encadré de la porte.

- J'écris chérie.

- A qui ?

- A ton père.

- Ah oui, pour quand il reviendra, affirme la gamine. Puis... Parce qu'il reviendra n'est-ce pas ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit...

* * *

Voilà ! :)

En espérant que ça vous ai plus ! (si un jour je publie cette songfic...)

Petite précision... Je ne suis pas fan de MPreg donc, quand j'ai écrit je me suis imaginée que les deux enfants de Harry et Severus avaient été adoptés ! A vous de voir ce que vous préférez, il n'y a pas vraiment d'importance à cela !


End file.
